Rock Band Love (Oneshot)
by 7SonicSuper7
Summary: It's the finale of the famous worldwide series, Mobius' Got Talent! Sonic and Amy are in the finals and have prepared an amazing song which they hope will make the Judges fall off their seats! Rated K . Please R&R and Enjoy! Pairings: Sonamy and Crails. NOTE: In case you're wondering and couldn't be bothered to read the ending, Sonic and Amy's band is called Love Rock.


The crowd cheered as the lights turned on.

It was the Mobius' Got Talent Finals. Five of the finalists had finished performing. Tails & Cream had just walked offstage after performing Ever Ever After, and Sonic and Amy were up last.

Backstage, Sonic and Amy were practicing their mystery song, while the Judges took a break. Tails and Cream passed by them and wished them good luck, Sonic praised them both on their amazing song, and they prepared for their final frontier. They were sure that their song was going to be AMAZING!

5 Minutes passed, and the host announced Sonic and Amy's performance. They walked onto the stage during a blackout and smiled at each other. Amy was wearing a gorgeous and very attractive mini-skirt and a nude jacket. Both black and the jacket was mostly backless. Sonic wore smart navy blue trousers and a blue checked shirt. He also held an electric guitar.

Clutching the guitar tightly while Amy rested her hand on his shoulder, they agreed that they were ready.

The cheering and massive applause finally concluded, and Sonic started to sweat nervously.

However, when he looked down, he found that his fingers had finally mastered the strings of the guitar. As the lights shone down brightly onto him with many colours, everyone gazed at the pair of lovers, as well as Sonic's awesome red guitar with a yellow streak of lightning flashing down the centre.

Sonic continued playing and started moving his legs as if he were dancing. Amy grabbed the microphone and began singing.

 **Amy: "Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me..."  
Sonic: I said, "You're holding back," she said-  
Amy: "Shut up and dance with me!"  
Sonic: This woman is my destiny... She said, Ooh... Ooh-hoo!  
Amy: "Shut up and dance with me!"**

Sonic continued playing the song, and the audience clapped along. The first verse exploded into the hall then.

 **Sonic: We were victims of the night, the chemical, physical kryptonite! Help us to the bass and the fading light, oh we were bound to get together! Bound to get together! She took my arm, I don't know how it happened... we took the floor and she said...**

The Chorus replayed and everyone cheered louder. Even the judges nodded their heads to the beat.

 **Amy: "Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me..."  
Sonic: I said, "You're holding back," she said-  
Amy: "Shut up and dance with me!"  
Sonic: This woman is my destiny... She said, Ooh... Ooh-hoo!  
Amy: "Shut up and dance with me!"**

Both Sonic and Amy started to move around on the stage and actually DID begin dancing. Amy started doing some attractive moves as Sonic continued to sing happily. Now staring at Amy as if it were based off real life.

 **Sonic: A backless dress and some beat-up sneaks. My discothѐque, Juliet teenage dream! I felt it in my chest as she looked at me. I knew, we're bound to be together! Bound to be together! She took my arm, I don't know how it happened... we took the floor and she said...**

 **Amy: "Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me..."  
Sonic: I said, "You're holding back," she said-  
Amy: "Shut up and dance with me!"  
Sonic: This woman is my destiny... She said, Ooh... Ooh-hoo!  
Amy: "Shut up and dance with me!"**

Then a back-up dancer came on stage and interrupted Sonic and Amy's dancing. He pushed Sonic away and he did a front flip. The dancer started breakdancing and Amy copied him.

 **Sonic: Oh come on girl!**

After that, the epic guitar solo began, while the other dancer enjoyed himself with Amy, the audience screamed like never before. Eventually, the song continued.

 **Sonic: Deep in her eyes, I think I see a future... I realise, this is my last chance! She took my arm, I don't know how it happened! We took the floor and she said...**

Then the song got lighter and Sonic made his guitar-playing a little more gentle.

 **Amy: "Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me..."  
Sonic: I said, "You're holding back," she said-  
Amy: "Shut up and dance with me!"  
Sonic: This woman is my destiny... She said, Ooh... Ooh-hoo! 'Shut up and dance!'"**

And Sonic immediately repeated the chorus.

 **Amy: "Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me..."  
Sonic: I said, "You're holding back," she said-  
Amy: "Shut up and dance with me!"  
Sonic: This woman is my destiny... She said, Ooh... Ooh-hoo!  
Amy: "Shut up and dance with me!"**

The guitar continued rocking the hall, and Sonic concluded the song by singing twice:

 **Sonic: Ooh, ooh-hoo! Shut up and dance with me!**

The guitar finally finished paying, and Sonic threw himself on Amy, ending emotionally by kissing her passionately. The crowd cheered so loud it hurt the Judges' ears, and it stayed that way for at least 4 minutes. They even got a standing ovation! Sonic and Amy bowed as the lights turned on and Amy hugged Sonic. When the crowd finally calmed down, the Judges and the Host complimented them. Eventually, they left the stage, and all 6 finalists enjoyed their moments in the sunshine before the results later that night.

3 Hours later, the results took place, and at the very end, the host announced the winner of both the voting, and the entire competition.

"And now, the winner of tonight and the entire series of Mobius' Got Talent 2016 is... Love Rock!" he exclaimed.

The crowd cheered one last time and Sonic and Amy stepped forward with happy and shocked looks on their faces. They received one more standing ovation.

At last, they had fulfilled one of their many dreams.

 _ **The End!**_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Massive Credit to Walk the Moon, as they own the song in the story. I don't claim ownership over anyone who appears in this story or the song. All Sonic characters are owned by SEGA, 'Shut up and Dance' is owned by Walk the Moon. Please Review! Bye!**


End file.
